the_streets_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Six Shooter
The Six Shooter, also often called the Big Iron, is a handgun in The Streets 2. It can be purchased at the gun store for $500, and prior to the M1911 price change was the cheapest gun in the game. Description The Six Shooter is one of the worst guns in the game, only outmatched by some of those bafflingly pathetic SMGs. This gun comes with only a mere 6 shots (who would have ever guessed?) It takes 5 to 6 of these shots to K.O. a player, which is far too many for a gun that fires as slow as this one does. The revolver is superior in every way, and the only reason anyone should use this sad little thing is if they wanna be the most rootin' tootin' cowboy in all of Detroit. Strategies * Use your boombox to play Big Iron by Marty Robbins and then just go around pestering people with the Big Iron on your hip. This is the only thing this gun is useful for. Trivia * To the town of Agua Fria rode a stranger one fine day * Hardly spoke to folks around him, didn't have too much to say, No one dared to ask his business, no one dared to make a slip The stranger there among them had a big iron on his hip, Big iron on his hip * It was early in the morning when he rode into the town He came riding from the south side, slowly lookin' all around "He's an outlaw loose and runnin'", came a whisper from each lip "And he's here to do some business with a big iron on his hip, Big iron on his hip" * In this town there lived an outlaw by the name of Texas Red Many men had tried to take him and that many men were dead He was vicious and a killer, though a youth of twenty four And the notches on his pistol numbered one and nineteen more, One and nineteen more * Now the stranger started talkin' made it plain to folks around Was an Arizonia ranger, wouldn't be too long in town He was here to take an outlaw back alive or maybe dead And he said it didn't matter that he was after Texas Red, After Texas Red * Wasn't long before this story was relayed to Texas Red But the outlaw didn't worry, men who tried before were dead Twenty men had tried to take him, twenty men had made a slip, Twenty one would be the ranger with the big iron on his hip, Big iron on his hip * Now the morning passed so quickly and it was time for them to meet It was twenty past eleven when they rode out in the street Folks were watchin' from their windows, Every body held their breath, They knew this handsome ranger was about to meet his death, About to meet his death * There was twenty feet between them When they stopped to make their play And the swiftness of the Ranger still talked about today Texas Red had not cleared leather when a bullet fairly ripped And the ranger's aim was deadly, with the big iron on his hip, Big iron on his hip * It was over in a moment and the crowd all gathered 'round There before them lay the body of the outlaw on the ground Oh, he might have went on livin' but he made one fatal slip When he tried to match the ranger with the big iron on his hip, Big iron on his hip * Big iron, big iron, Oh he tried to match the ranger with the big iron on his hip, Big iron on his hip Category:The Streets 2 Category:Legendary Articles Category:Guns Category:Weapons